


Fireflies at Twilight

by call-me-cee (cls1606)



Series: Once More to See You [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming of Age, Cultural Conflict, Drabble, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Identity Issues, adults don't always have it right, but everybody's trying their best, establishing self-confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cls1606/pseuds/call-me-cee
Summary: The Room of a Thousand Fountains never ceased to be beautiful.
Series: Once More to See You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027243
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Fireflies at Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I read an interesting headcanon that Cyslin Myr was Luminara's master, and that led to this little drabble. There is practically no reliable information on Mirialans so I am inferring what I can from canon and making the rest up as I go along.

The Room of a Thousand Fountains never ceased to be beautiful.

Nara found something new every time she came here to meditate. Just little things - perhaps crechelings had been skipping stones, or another absent-minded historian had forgotten their cloak, or there was a new wick in the stone lantern beside her favorite pool. These small changes comforted Nara as she settled beside the water. No matter how beautiful a place could be, without people to appreciate that beauty, it would never be complete.

But people always brought complications with them, and navigating those was something the young Padawan still found difficult. _If only reconciliation was as simple as picking up a lost cloak…_ Sighing deeply, she made herself comfortable in anticipation of a long and contemplative afternoon.

* * *

Master Myr found her still seated by the pool, drifting her hand slowly through the water.

“Skipping dinner?” She asked as Luminara made space on the ledge for her to sit.

“I’m sorry,” she replied. “I didn’t mean to stay so long. I had…” she looked back at the water. “…things to think about,” she finished lamely.

“Your mother?” Master Myr asked wryly.

“…Yes. I’m sorry.”

“Ah.” Master Myr adjusted her robes. “I take it she heard of Senator Ulyette’s and my discussion.”

“Discussion? Master, I was waiting two doors down and I could still hear you.”

Shameless she might be called, but Cyslin Myr still had the grace to blush at that. “Well, I suppose that’s a lesson that even old Masters still have much to improve upon.” She cleared her throat and glanced away as Luminara waited patiently for her to continue. 

Eventually, Master Myr sighed. “Padawan, I do believe what I told the Senator. And perhaps I should not have brought up my connection to the Force and compared it to his - although I _do_ still find it incredibly ironic that a Force null would presume to tell me how to interpret our religious texts."

"But-" she held up a hand at Luminara’s unimpressed expression, “-I understand that’s a discussion for another time. What I would like to say to you tonight is this, Padawan Unduli: I know that I am a rebel. I do not wear the headdress; I took a Korun padawan; I’m not particularly known for my religious observance,” she chuckled, “despite technically being a priestess.”

As they smirked at each other, Cyslin took Luminara’s dry hand in both her own. “However. I do not expect you to do the same, Luminara. You are your own person, and you have so much to offer the Order as well as all the people we help. I have never seen such steadfastness and attention to detail in a student, and you bring that discipline and strength with you wherever you go. I am proud of you.”

For several moments Luminara said nothing, resting her gaze on the aging hands enveloping hers. “Master,” she began slowly, “I am not particularly religious either. And the freedom of a Jedi gives me the ability to follow your more…unorthodox…path. If I so choose. But…”

She raised her gaze to her teacher's, squaring her shoulders.

“I _like_ my head covering. It makes me comfortable, and I like how I look in it. Maybe to other people that seems like I’m taking a political stance, but I can’t help that. I don’t know that I’ll _always_ feel this way, but I think that…for now, I’d rather be comfortable.” She grinned. “In spite of how satisfied it will make my mother.”

Master Myr tipped her head back and roared with laughter. “Ah, to see your mother’s face if she heard that!” Subsiding, she stood and dusted off her robes, clearly grateful to be moving beyond this conversation. “I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to be honest with me. Shall we go to dinner?”

“Thank you, but I’ll stay here a bit longer,” came the relieved reply. “I’d like to watch the fireflies come out.”

“Very well,” her Master said. “Come find me when you’re ready; I’ll save you a plate.” She strode confidently back down the path.

* * *

As she listened to the receding footfalls of her Master, Nara resumed her contemplation of the water, treading her fingers gently back and forth. Eventually, the fireflies began to buzz, and in the gentle warmth of twilight she raised her face to the sky and smiled.


End file.
